


Creative Chaos

by Starlight (Fandom_Eclipse)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Fluff, Fun, Gen, Marvel Universe, Team Bonding, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Eclipse/pseuds/Starlight
Summary: In hindsight, Steve thought, inviting the whole team to an open art studio may not have been the wisest way to spend his afternoon.





	Creative Chaos

In hindsight, Steve thought, inviting the whole team to an open art studio may not have been the wisest way to spend his afternoon. Whenever asked, Bucky would only point out that it was probably for the best that they had brought Tony, who had covered the costs of the damaged materials easily, Then again he was the root cause of most said damages, so it was really up for debate.

It had all started in the early afternoon, just after lunch. Peter and Wade were out on some kind of criminal-spree with Daredevil, so they would have to be late. Thor was god knows where, quite literally.

“Hey guys, there’s this art studio nearby, I think we should go! It’ll be a great team-building activity.”

Tony groaned as Clint grinned, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Bucky sighed, his face revealing no emotion…as usual. 

“I’ll take that as a yes. Come on, Wade and Peter can catch up with us later.”

About half an hour later, the rest of the team was in a reserved workspace, without any instruction or supervision whatsoever. 

Steve had picked up a medium-sized canvas, a handful of colors, and went over to the table. He sat in between Bucky and Tony.

Not even two minutes had passed when a certain billionaire started causing trouble.

“Tony I swear if you draw one more crude image on my canvas-!”

Said person simply smirked. Bucky tried to keep a straight face, but soon broke down laughing on the table.

“Are you two twelve?!”

Maybe they should’ve brought Pepper along.

Steve and Bucky were actually doing quite well, until some paint from Clint’s side of the room came flying at the winter soldier. Long story short, the pair started panicking when the medium somehow got inside Bucky’s metal arm. Paper towels were strewn everywhere and their easels got knocked over, sending even more paint into the air. They eventually had to retreat to the bathrooms. The sounds of a vehicle outside indicated that they probably weren’t coming back.

Speaking of Clint, he had discovered that throwing the paint at his canvas was not only more fun, but also created a cool splatter design. Natasha hadn’t made to stop him, so he started launching even more of the medium. He was trying to be more careful after the whole episode with Bucky, but when Tony had the nerve to paint on his canvas, well...

That meant war.

Bruce actually screamed when a bucket of paint-filled water flew past him and nailed Tony in the side of the head. The whole room went silent for a moment, with even Wanda pausing in her efforts to show Vision how to use a paintbrush. Tony slowly looked over, making direct eye contact with Clint.

“Did you just throw your cup of water at me?”

“Did you just fucking draw on my canvas?”

It wasn’t long before complete chaos ensued. Palettes became disks and shields, paint brushes used as swords. Wanda and Vision literally went to dive for cover behind an overturned table while Clint weaponized a whole tray of paint. Tony had devised a catapult and was using it to hurl paint bottles at honestly concerning speeds. The only reason the fight lasted as long as it did was because Natasha left to quickly evacuate a rather frustrated Bruce from the premises before joining the action. 

Turns out, Natasha wasn’t called ‘Black Widow’ for nothing. With a pair of craft scissors strategically embedded in the corkboard dangerously close to Tony’s throat and a well placed bucket of wet plaster, the war was ended in mere seconds. Natasha sharpened a statue carving pick, a sly smirk on her lips as she perched on the top of the art cabinets. 

“Round two, anyone?”

~

Peter and Wade were laughing as they walked to the warehouse. Both of their costumes were littered with various burns, rips, and suspicious holes. It was impossible to tell how much blood got on them, thanks to their annoyingly bright red color schemes. 

“The look on his face when you threw your taco all over him was priceless. If Double D wasn’t about to kill us I so would’ve joined you.” 

“Liar, you were totally taking aim with that chimichanga before Ol’ Horny intervened.”

“Isn’t that what I just said?”

“I dunno, is it?”

“Oh, neverm...woah.”

“What’re you...holy shit.”

They took in the carnage where the rest of the team was supposed to be. Overturned easels, shattered paint jars, drying plaster, and a horrifying mess of paint from earlier mentioned jars absolutely covered the room. It was impossible to even make out what the room used to look like, tables and stools strewn all over the place. Paint brushes were left on any available surface, and a variety of sharp objects were decorating the wall in...questionable places. Peter especially didn’t want to know the story behind the human-shaped outline of punctures in a large canvas.

“This place makes Hell’s Kitchen look like Heaven’s Diner.” 

“Is that even a real place?”

A noncommittal noise accompanied by a shrug.

“Works for me. Let’s ditch this crime scene before the cops show up.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is our second piece, mostly written by Starlight ngl. anyways, thanks for reading, 'member to leave a comment and some kudos if you enjoyed! we do requests, so go ahead and comment those, as well!! -oakley 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this! Please leave kudos, they bring us life. And more story ideas. -Starlight


End file.
